


It's a Memory

by OrionMoka



Series: Wolf's Play [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asset's Pet, Bucky has dreams, Dreams Are Real, M/M, Memories, Pet, The Winter Soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 11:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16263098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionMoka/pseuds/OrionMoka
Summary: Something comes back to Bucky in his sleep. Winter is half awake.





	It's a Memory

Heat and grunts are the only noise to fill the blank void, core warmth and humidity, pleasure. The body underneath him breathing in short gasps.

Bucky startles awake in a cold sweat, panting. He doesn't remember the dream, doesn't think to try, only calming himself by watching Steve sleeping in the chair beside his bed with steady breaths. He's home, in the Tower with Steve. Safe. That sense of security pulls him back to sleep.

The second time, a few weeks later, he remembers the dream. Remembers the lithe and limber figure beneath him, writhing. It's animalistic, the way they're doing it, and he realises the figure is a guy too. 

It felt a lot like pre-serum Steve, but he'd never been intimate with Steve. He'd never been interested in Stevie that way. Like having a younger brother he wanted to protect, and then having an older brother who made him feel safe and gave him a place to call home. 

That aside, he hadn't done that yet. With anyone. Held up by traditional values from their original time. With his fried brain, the Hydra trained instincts left no room for a relationship, and the older part of him wasn't past the fear of admitting a preference for guys. That kind of thing was not accepted back then. Not to mention his instability right now. He couldn’t take the risk of turning into Winter around anyone but Steve.

So to have a dream, with what he assumed was pre-serum Steve, where they went that far… He decided not to mention it.

Now, for third time, waking with the taste of skin, the soft feel if it, heat encompassing him bombarding his senses, he knows what this is. He knows who this is.

This isn’t Steve. This isn’t a dream. 

It's a memory.

The only memories he hadn't re-lived yet, hadn't recovered, were ones Hydra had taken the time to wipe individually.

He shakes Steve awake, unable to speak or say his name, and it takes him hours, whole hours, to realise Steve is holding him, and he's shaking, body wracked with tremors.

It takes even longer for him to break down, to force himself to explain. Even more because he isn't sure Steve can handle this.

“Pet. He- They called him The Pet. Asset's Pet, Steve. Mine, a gift. They took the memories, every time but he was  _ mine _ ,” he chokes back a sob because he knows he has to say it. “Just there. My cell. Not always in cryo, door opened- he was just there. Standing, staring. Biggest brown eyes-  _ god  _ Steve,  _ young.  _ So young and pushed into a cell with Winter Soldier and just standing there…” he continues to narrate. His speech hasn’t been this staggered in a while but he can’t control it. His attention drifts backwards into the memories, and he can't hear his own voice talking to Steve anymore, because he hears it talking to the boy in his memory.

_ The young male in front of him stood still, silently, and wide eyed. Large brown eyes. Dark hair. Radiating nervousness and confusion, fear. Not of him though, fear of punishment. The Asset knows that look well. _

_ “What is your directive?” he observed the flinch as his tone came out harsher than intended but direct as it had to be. Always. _

_ And the soft, hesitant response came back. _

_ “To please the Asset. No further instruction.” _

“...too young,” his voice filters back in, present time in Steve's arms. “First time, neither of us understood. No directives, no explanations. I held him, restrained because he was  _ warm _ and I never had warmth. That was it, we sat there, and I moved him like a posable doll-”

“Buck, that’s okay, it doesn't sound too bad-”

“No,” he shakes his head, cutting Steve off, “Steve, no. Just once, just the first time, we sat. The second- the second time. They sent him in wearing boxers and a  _ collar _ . Eyes were red, he was shaking, all he does is stand there and repeat his directive. Over and over,  _ please the Asset.  _

_ And then I raped him. _ ” 

Bucky chokes, and Steve is speaking, telling him it's not his fault. He can't stop though, he has to say it all.

So many times, over and over. Every time they sent The Pet in. How he never fought it, was never prepared. How Pet was clearly enhanced based on his healing speed, because the Winter Soldier hurt him. Tore him open, bruised him, left hand prints on his hips and thighs, bite marks on his shoulders. The Pet was  _ given _ to him as stress relief, as sexual relief because despite having no personality a male still has urges. Urges that could compromise a mission, so they gave him The Pet. The Pet belonged to him, was his to use with minimal risk of killing it and zero risk of getting it pregnant.

He doesn't know how long he recounts their encounters to Steve, how many times a young boy was  _ thrown  _ at him like a sexual toy and did nothing to defend himself. How Bucky had done nothing to hold back, hadn't wanted to hold back because at that point they were simple animals with a desire to release.

Bucky doesn’t remember falling asleep. He doesn't want to remember what he’d said last night, or when he stopped. He only knows he's waking up again, having fallen asleep in Steve's arms and knows.

He has to find Pet.

“Building, search Hydra files, keyword Pet. Send results to my tablet,” he commands softly, rising from Steve's embrace quietly, quickly. Padding to the elevators in black jeans with the tablet in hand.

“Results displayed, Sergeant Barnes.” FRIDAY responds, and he heads for the roof. For quiet, and to be alone as he searches for his… for Pet. For some sign of where his Pet is, wondering how he could have left the boy behind and  _ hating _ Hydra more than ever for this.

“Sergeant, would you like me to inform Sir of your inquiries?” 

He doesn't respond, too busy absorbing the information. It's ridiculously easy to find, to see the signs. He’s had plenty of experience tracking targets, he knows where to start.

“Sergeant Barnes, you do not have authorisation to leave the Tower at this time- Sergeant. I must inform Sir that you are departing. You do not have clearance to operate Sir's private helicopter. Sergeant Barnes, Captain Roger's is requesting you stay where you are….” FRIDAY's voice is drowned out by the rotors. 

He loves Steve like a brother, he truly does, but Pet  _ belongs  _ to him, is his responsibility to take care of. As soon as he finds the boy, he'll come back. He tells the building as much.

“I will return with Pet,” is the last thing the audio catches.


End file.
